


Sleepy Ozpin

by Bear_776



Series: Sleepy RWBY Characters [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Sleepy Ozpin, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Ozpin hasn't been able to sleep for three weeks. He ends up collapsing in the cafeteria.





	Sleepy Ozpin

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from bravenurse drawing. Here is the link  
> https://bravenurse.tumblr.com/post/182442683366/how-about-ozpin-looks-around-suspiciously.

Sleep. What is that? He hasn't seen his bed in three weeks. The only sleep he has gotten in those three weeks were few hour naps every two to three days. But today, his body and mind couldn't handle it anymore.

He was exhausted. But he had to keep going. He had no choice. The fate of the world, of humanity rested on his shoulders.

He simply didn't have time to sleep. The closing of the school year and the beginning of the Hunters Licensing Exam left little time to do anything, but paperwork, supervising exams, plus all of his normal work. Any other time of the year, left him with only getting four to five hours sleep a night. But now he couldn't think of getting even an hour of sleep.

He checked his schedule to see if he had any time to sleep, but discovered he had to be in his office to look over potential students for the next year and then he had a meeting with his staff and then he had a private meeting with his inner circle and then…. He had no time to sleep. At least not today.

Maybe if he did some of his paperwork in his meeting with the staff, he could maybe get an hour or two of sleep in the early morning.

He decided to do just that and took a sip of his hot chocolate. He gave a content sigh and went to his office. Or at least what he thought was his office. He ended up in the cafeteria.

Even after so many years of running this school he still finds himself getting turned around. Luckily, no one was in the room at the time. He sat himself down and leaned his head against his folded arms. He sighed, exhausted.

Maybe, if he could close his eyes for a few seconds he would be able to make to his office and prepare for his meetings.

Shaking his head, he lifted his head. No, he can't sleep. He had his meetings and paperwork and other responsibilities as Headmaster of Beacon. He had to get up and go to his office.

He heaved himself off the bench. His vision doubled. His head pounded. Legs shock. Muscles ached. And then finally he collapsed.

He thought ‘I must make a sight. The prestigious Headmaster of Beacon Academy, collapsed on the cafeteria floor. If Qrow finds out he'll never let me live this down’.

He tried to get up but his body wouldn't work. He gave up and maybe he could get some sleep. It wasn't the worst places he slept.

‘It's warm, quiet, and indoors.’

He closed his eyes. Sleep sounded good. Sleep was needed. Even for thousands of years old, reincarnating Wizards.

No, he couldn't sleep not yet. He had to get up. He had to get to his office. He had work to do.

“The last time he was seen was entering the cafeteria,”

“Why would he be in here”

“Apparently, to lay on the floor”

He smiled and responded, “Glynda, Bart, Port, hello”

“Sir, why are you on the floor” Glynda asked.

“It looked comfortable,”

The blonde female just stared at her boss.

“I collapsed, but I'm better now,”

“Then come on, Ozpin. We have a meeting,” Port exclaimed. He had a huge smile on his face.

The Headmaster cursed knowing he would be unable to get up. But he tried. He was able to left himself to his knees. He took a deep breath and lifted himself to his feet.

That was a mistake. As soon as he stood up he body moved back to the floor.

“Maybe it would be best to cancel the meetings and get you some sleep,” Bart said, after he zoomed and saved the other man from a trip back to the floor.

“I'm fine. I have work to do and meetings to attend to,” Ozpin said. He tried to get out of the green professor's hold, but he was too weak.

“Let's get him to his room,” Glynda said, leading the men out of the cafeteria and into the teachers’ housing.

The entire way there, Ozpin tried to convince them he was fine and had work to get done before he could sleep. But they ignored him.

Finally they arrived in his apartment. They were able to convince the Wizard to take off his scarf, shoes, and jacket.

“Off to bed. You can't do anything with how tired you are,” Glynda said pointing to his bedroom door.

“Glynda, truly I'm fine,” he said. But it was useless. He was still being held up by Bart.

Glynda glared at her boss muttering something about ‘stupid Wizard’ . She told her two coworkers “Help me get him to the room”.

The trio moved/forced Ozpin into his. Once they entered, he stopped and stared at his bed. His bed he hadn't seen in three weeks. His bed that had five pillows and no less than four blankets. His bed that was so much more comfortable than the cafeteria floor or his desk of the stairway in the East building or at the base of the Elm tree in the school's garden or the many other places he takes his naps.

He moved closer to his bed and was almost touching the mattress when he stopped. He had work to do. He couldn't stop now.

“Go, we'll deal with some of the paperwork and checking through next year's potential First years,” Port said gently.

He looked at his bed and then to his friends and gave a smile. “Thank you”

The trio left to give the Headmaster a break from his duties.

And finally, after three weeks of naps, Ozpin was able to sleep in his own bed. He laid down and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
